general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carly Corinthos (Laura Wright)
Carly Corinthos Jacks is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital and is currently being potrayed by Laura Sisk Wright “''' If you mess with Carly, be prepared to pay the consequences. Having once held her own as the wife of a mob boss, she now lives by her own rules. And while she makes life miserable for those who've betrayed her, those closest to her have her undying loyalty. '''” - Laura Wright Casting History The role was originated on April 8, 1996 by Sarah Brown, who "quickly became an overnight sensation" and received three Daytime Emmy Awards for her portrayal of Carly. She won for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1997 and 1998, was nominated in 1999, and won again for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2000. Brown appeared on the cover of Soap Opera Digest 19 times during her run in the role, and won two Soap Opera Digest Awards in 1998 (Younger Lead Actress) and 2000 (Favorite Actress). She departed the series on April 23, 2001. Tamara Braun stepped into the part from May 2, 2001 to April 15, 2005. Jennifer Bransford debuted as Carly on April 18, 2005, but within months was recast with Laura Wright, whose first appearance in the role was on November 4, 2005. Character's Information Realtionships Married to '- Jasper "Jax" Jacks (2007 - 2009 - present)' Past Marriages *Alan Quartermaine Jr. (divorced) *Sonny Corinthos (Married: September 2000 to August 2001) *Sonny Corinthos (Married (Vow renewal): February 2001 to August 2001;First Divorce) *Sonny Corinthos (Married: July 2002 to December 2004; Second Divorce) *Sonny Corinthos (Married: Jan 16th, 2007 to April 2007; Third Divorce) *Lorenzo Alcazar (divorced; 10 June 2005 to late 2005/early 2006) Relatives *John Durant (biological father) *Bobbie Spencer (biological mother) *Frank Benson (adoptive father; deceased) *Virginia Benson (adoptive mother) *Barbara Jean Jones (half-sister; via adoption; deceased) *Lucas Jones (half-brother; via adoption) *Tim Spencer (biological maternal grandfather) *Lena Spencer (biological maternal grandmother; deceased) *Luke Spencer (uncle) *Tracy Quartermaine (aunt, by marriage) *Laura Spencer *Lucky Spencer Jr. (cousin) *Lulu Spencer (cousin) Children *Michael Corinthos III (son; with A.J. Quartermaine, later adopted by Sonny) *Unnamed Child (May 2000; son; miscarriage; with Sonny) *Morgan Stone Corinthos (son; with Sonny) *Unnamed Child (March 2008; with Jax) *Unnamed Jacks (currently expecting with Jasper Jax) Flings & Affairs *Jason Morgan (ex-boyfriend, 1996 sexual relationship only) *Tony Jones (affair; deceased) *A.J. Quartermaine (one-night stand) *Sonny Corinthos (affair) *Roy DiLucca (flirtatious) *Zander Smith (kissed) *Lorenzo Alcazar (affair) *Steven Lars Webber (dated) * Jasper Jacks (engaged) Crimes: Attempted Murder: *Stabbed Emily (2005) *Held Manny Ruiz at Gunpoint (2005) *Held A.J. Quartermaine at Gunpoint (2000) *Held Sonny Corinthos at Gunpoint (2005) *Stabbed Sonny Corinthos (2005) *Shot Sonny Corinthos (2005) *Held Sonny Corinthos at Gunpoint (2006, distraction) Theft: *Identity Theft: Took Charlotte Roberts' identity after her alleged death. *Stole drugs from Tony Jones's medical bag (1997) Assault *Drugged A.J. Quartermaine (1997) *Assault with a deadly weapon: Drugged Ric Lansing and pulled a gun on him (2003) *Stabbed Jason Morgan with a syringe of sedatives (2004) *Attempted Murder: Shot Tony Jones (1998) Breaking and entering *Broke into Hannah Scott's apartment (1999] *Broke into Reese's apartment (2005) *B&E/Theft; Stole film from Angel Ellis' home. Fraud *Switched Spencer Cassadine's DNA tests (2006) *Planted evidence in Lorenzo's apartment (2007) *Weapon possession: Pulled gun on A.J. (2000) Aiding and abetting *Helped fugitive Angel Ellis leave town 2001 *Destruction of Property: Pushed Courtney's car off cliff to hide hit and run (2003) *Embezzlement: Stole money from Club 101 to pay for fertility procedures (2002) *Violation of Restraining Order: Visited children despite order (2004) Perjury: *Claimed didn't suffer from mental instability (2004) *Lied to clear Jason of murder charges (2007) *Kidnapping: Held Lorenzo in basement (2004) *Arson: Set fire to Ric Lansing's apartment to burn file on Sonny (2004) *Reckless driving: Car accident that made Elizabeth miscarry (2005) Illnesses, Hospitalizations: *Nearly died of severe hemorrhaging giving birth (1997) *Committed to a mental hospital after shooting Tony in open court (1998) *Fell down stairs and miscarried (2000) *Fell through ice while walking Michael off of a frozen pond (2003) *Shocked herself while trying to communicate with Jason from Panic Room (2003) *Shot by Sonny while in labor (2003) *Coma after shooting (2003) *Checked herself into the Shadybrook (2004) *Checked into Roselawn Sanitarium after suffering nervous breakdown.(2005) *Injured during dock explosion - hypothermia (2008) *Suffered a miscarriage from injuries in same dock explosion (2008) *Suffered from Biotoxin poison (2009) *Hospitalized due to collapsing upon finding Jason Morgan in surgery (2009) *Hospitalized after falling down (while pregnant) the stairs with Claudia Corinthos (2009) *Diagnosed with ZBT (severe blood problem due to pregnancy) (2009) Aliases *Caroline Leigh Benson (birth name) *Carly Roberts (alias) *Brenda Barett Morgan (alias, 2007) *Carly Alcazar (married name) *Carly Quartermaine (married name) *Carly Corinthos (profession title; 2000 - 2007) *Carly Corinthos-Jacks (professional title; Late 2007 - Late 2008) *Carly Jacks (professional title; February 2008 - present ) Actresses #Sarah Brown (1996 - 1999 (Original Contract); 2000 - 2001 (Revised 1 year contract) #Tamara Braun (2001 - 2005) #Jennifer Bransford (SORASed Carly; 2005) #Shayne Lamas (Flashback Carly; 2005) #Laura Wright (de-SORASed Carly; 2005 to present) Arrival in Port Charles Seducing Tony Bobbie Spencer's biological daughter, Carly Roberts, arrived in Port Charles and plotted to steal her mother's husband, Tony Jones. She began to work as a physical therapist at General Hospital and was slowly seducing Tony. On Boobie's birthday, the two kissed and eventually, they bought a cabin and the two slept together and Bobbie walked in. Bobbie filed for divorce and Tony and Carly moved in together and were planningon getting married. She also struck up a friendship and brief sexual relationship with Jason Morgan at Jake's bar. It began as a no-name sex fling but quickly developped as Carly started a friendship with Jason. By the time her identity was discovered by her uncle Luke Spencer, Carly had already seduced Tony and then Luke concequently chose to keep her secret. Pregnant with Michael After a bitter fight with Tony, Carly bedded a drunk A.J. Quartermaine. When Carly went to A.J. to convince him not to reveal their one-night stand, she learned he did not remember it. Carly realized she was pregnant and passed the child off as Tony's. A.J. eventually remembered the night he and Carly had made love and that he might be the father of her baby. When Carly discovered that Tony planned to leave her and get custody of the baby, Carly claimed that the child was her former lover Jason's. While Carly was recouvered from her depression, Jason took care of the baby and named him Michael Morgan, after Sonny Corinthos. Conciling with Michael After suffering from post-partum depression, Jason and Bobbie helped Carly reconnect with her son, whom Jason had named Michael. Carly revealed that she was really Caroline, the daughter Bobbie had given up for adoption as a teenager. Tony Jones was prosecuted for running away with Michael, but when a jury handed down a minor sentence, Carly shot her former lover in open court and was sentenced to serve time in Ferncliff, a mental institution. After Jason secured her release, Carly and Michael moved into the cottage with Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio. Sonny and Carly Corinthos Marrying A.J. Robin told A.J. that he, not Jason was the father of Carly's baby. Bowing to A.J.'s blackmail — he threatened to have her sent back to Ferncliff — Carly moved into the Quartermaine mansion hoping to land a big financial settlement by driving A.J. to drink and then divorcing him. A.J. proposed to Carly and they wed, though she plotted a future with Jason. Carly misread a close moment between Jason and Elizabeth Webber and slept with Sonny causing Jason to inform Carly that they could never be together. Marrying Sonny and Misscarriage Carly learned she was pregnant with Sonny's baby. Carly planned to make love to A.J. and pass the child off as his, but the plan backfired when A.J. realized she was already pregnant and he couldn't be the father. However, A.J. promised to raise the child as his own and Carly agreed. Sonny learned from Bobbie that he was the true father and blackmailed A.J. into relinquishing his parental rights and divorcing Carly. Carly and Michael moved into Sonny's penthouse. Sonny and Carly made love and she agreed to be his wife. At the Quartermaine mansion, Carly fought with A.J. and fell down the stairs, miscarrying her child. Carly and Sonny bonded over their loss. Carly tried to help Mike Corbin, Sonny's father, but her plan didn't work and Sonny was almost forced to do drug trafficking. Carly saved him before the police came but she was almost forced to testify. Alexis suggested that they both be married because married people seem like one person. Carly and Sonny wed so that she wouldn't have to testify against him in court, but after the charges were dropped, Sonny and Carly chose to stay married. Carly and Sonny had fallen in love. Renewal of vows Sonny and Carly renewed their vows in Martinique. Carly plotted with undercover agent Roy DiLucca to free Sonny from the mob by forcing him to turn state's evidence. Sonny broke up with Carly. She hoped to win Sonny back when she believed herself to be pregnant, but it was a false alarm. Carson had reunited several times but they were shortlived. Carly started to date Zander Smith. Sonny paid Zander Smith to look out for Carly and the two struck up an unlikely friendship. Carly walked in on Sonny in bed with Alexis Davis and after being rebuffed by Zander, she faked her own death. Carly and Sonny reconciled and once again re-married. Alexis was pregnant with Sonny's child but hid the truth from he and Carly. Birth of Morgan and falling for Alcazar Out for revenge against Sonny, Ric Lansing drugged Carly and tricked her into believing they had sex. Soon after, Carly learned she was pregnant. She was thrilled to learn that the baby was Sonny's when Ric revealed nothing had happened between the two. She fell through the ice at the lake and was rushed to the hospital. Sonny was asked to chose between Carly and their child, but both pulled through. Ric, believing that Sonny had caused his wife, Elizabeth Webber's miscarriage, kidnapped Carly and kept her in a panic room in his house. His plan was to pass Carly's baby as his and Elizabeth's.She was later kidnapped from Ric's home by Lorenzo Alcazar, who developed feelings for her while he was holding her on his yacht. After Carly returned home, Sonny moved out, fearing for his child's safety. When Sonny found Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shot him, but the bullet went through Alcazar hitting Carly in the head as she gave birth to their baby boy, Morgan. Carly survived surgery, but fell into a coma for several weeks. While in the coma, Carly dreamt of a life with Alcazar. When she awoke from the coma, she felt detached from her family and friends, and only felt close to Alcazar. She soon regained a connection with Sonny, and her family, but began to have sexual fantasies about Alcazar triggered by her brain injury. Sonny and Carly reconciled but she remained drawn to Alcazar. Demise of Sonny and Carly Sonny spotted Carly kissing Alcazar when she went to say a final good-bye, and he broke up with her. Alexis confessed to Carly that Kristina is Sonny's daughter, but Carly kept the secret in exchange for Alexis representing her in a custody trial against Sonny. Sonny offered Carly full custody of the boys. Carly broke up with Alcazar and eventually Sonny asked Carly to move back into the penthouse and they reconciled. Carly began to search for her biological father. She found out that her father, John Durant, was out to get Sonny. The two eventually began to see each other as father and daughter, and Durant was overjoyed when he found out that Carly and Sonny were getting a divorce. Sonny found out that Carly knew about Kristina and didn't tell him so he ended things between them. Mental Breakdown With the new divorce, Carly now found herself pursued by Steven Lars Webber and turning back toward her old flame, Lorenzo Alcazar, while Sonny began to sleep with FBI agent, Reese Marshall . Carly married Alcazar, and Alcazar broke it off when he realized that Sonny mattered more to her than their marriage. Carly found out that Reese was her supposedly dead best friend, Charlotte. She revealed this to Sonny, in hopes that he would end it with Reese, but instead he forgave her and this sent Carly over the edge. Michael is then kidnapped by A.J. Quartermaine and Faith Rosco. Michael is presumed dead but suprisingly returns home safe and sound. http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/cast/325/Carly_Corinthos_Jacks Carly suffered a nervous breakdown and Sonny offered to let her live with him instead of committing her to a Mental Hospital. Sonny finally sent her to Rose Lawn Mental Institution where is repeadetly stalked by Manny Ruiz, who causes problems for Port Charles by causing a train crash. Carly enters in to the train tunnel where the crash is and saves Jason's life. Carly's divorce to Alcazar is finalized and when she was released she wanted to start a new life that didn't revolve around Sonny. The remaining problem is Manny Ruiz, who is set out to kill Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, Kristina, Morgan, Michael, and everyone related to Sonny. Marrying Jax Baby John and Engagement The year begins with Manny's Trial (Manny is represented by Alexis Davis who is able to set him free). Carly's keys were once stolen and Michael was kidnapped by Manny but Carly and Emily Quartermaine, Jason's sister, rescued him. Carly is in shock to find out that Emily and Sonny are now going out which causes Carly and Jason to go beserk. After her release from the mental hospital she began to rebuild her life starting with a new job at the Metro Court Hotel. Carly's best friend,Courtney Matthews, died soon after giving birth to a baby boy. Carly offered to raise this baby with the father, Jasper Jacks. Yet, Carly was unaware that Jax lied to her, and that Baby John was really the child of Courtney's lover Nikolas Cassadine. Once she found out this information, she agreed to keep the paternity of Baby John a secret for Jax, and the two of them fell in love. Once Robin Scorpio revealed that John was Nikolas's, he was returned to his right father, and Carly and Jax became engaged to be married. Falling back for Sonny With the wedding approaching, Jax skipped town before their wedding to rescue his brother Jerry. Ex-husband Sonny Corinthos had been trying to win her back, using whatever means necessary. After Carly barged in on Sonny shooting business rival Lorenzo Alcazar in the head, she lied to D.A. Ric Lansing and told him that she had witnessed the entire proceedings. Faced with taking the stand and implicating Sonny, Sonny and Jason urged Carly to marry Sonny in order to keep her from testifying against him. Recent facts in the case had been uncovered that made Carly's testimony obsolete, but it appeared that Sonny would withhold this information in order to marry Carly regardless. Metro Court Hotel Hostage Crisis Carly realized this and was about to head to the Dominican Republic to get a divorce, when the Metro Court Hostage Crisis began. When Robin was shot, Carly did everything that she could to save her. Carly found Sonny locked in a room and saved him. Carly admitted to Sonny that she still loved him. When James Craig, the man holding them and many others in the Metro Court Hotel which was wired to explode, tells Carly to leave, she refused to leave without Sonny. Then the lobby exploded, leaving Carly, Sonny, Coop Barrett, James Craig, Max Giambetti, Maxie Jones, Jason Morgan, Cruz Rodriguez, Mateo Ruiz, Lucky Spencer, Lulu Spencer, Damian Spinelli, Emily Quartermaine, and Elizabeth Webber inside. After they were rescued, Carly slept with Sonny. Returning to Jax Although she was in love with Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Carly couldn't stop loving Sonny. After only a few days since she slept with Sonny, Jax returned home, only to find out that his fiancee had wed, and bedded Sonny. He has come to understand why it happened, and they were starting to fall in love all over again. Carly went to Sonny to tell him that she wanted to be with Jax, but he still refused to give her a divorce, stating that he loves her and Jax doesn't. Sonny eventually signed the divorce papers, Jax and Carly wedded days after the divorce was final. Once she and Jax were happily married, she found out that James Craig was Jax's brother, Jerry Jacks. She protected Jerry from Jason and Sonny who were out for revenge, for her husband's sake. She knew that if Jason, her best friend, killed Jax's brother, then their marriage wouldn't last. Jerry lured Jax out of town so he and Carly could reaquant. Carly promised to be Jerry's best friend if he was able to free Jason of the murder charges that were over his head. He did just that by making it look like Lorenzo Alcazer (her ex-husband, and victim) was alive and well in Venezuela. Jerry revealed that he "lost" Jax, and the two of them flew to Turkey to find him. When they got there, they found out that Jax had been held captive by Jerry's supposedly dead lover, Irina, who then raped Jax. Once rescuing Jax, Carly and Jax flew home and Jax learns that Carly can't forgive him for sleeping with Irina, even when he was forced. After a few months Carly is able to get over this and they grow closer together. Desired pregnance At the black and white ball Carly encountered many dangerous situations including being strangled. She was then revived by Johnny Zaccarah. Carly decided she wanted to try to have a baby with Jax so she and Jax had sex. In the days before Christmas, Carly wondered if she was pregnant so she went and purchased a home pregnancy test. She was contemplating whether or not to take it when Lulu came over and needed her advice. Carly shoved the bag containging the test under the couch and visited with Lulu. Then Jax came home and Lulu left. Later, when Jax too had left, she finally took the test. Unfortunately for her, it was negative. Mildly disappointed, she put the idea of a baby with Jax out of her mind and finished getting ready for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, while preparing to attend the hospital Christmas party, she fainted and Jax asked if she was pregnant. She brushed off the idea. Misscarriage Carly finds out from Sam that Elizabeth's son Jake is actually Jason Morgan's baby. She is very upset with Jason for not confiding in her and telling her the truth. She is trying to get Jason to claim Jake as his own but Jason tells her to mind her business and that him and Elizabeth came to an agreement to tell everyone that Elizabeth's ex-husband Lucky, is the father. Carly finally talks to Jax about wanting to have a baby and they are currently continuing to try and conceive a child. On February 5, Carly told Jax that she was pregnant. In March, Carly recently lost her baby due to Sonny's warehouse explosion with her and her eldest son Michael inside. In April, Carly and Sonny's eldest child Michael was shot while with his father at his coffee warehouse. Michael's Shooting In a botched attempt on Sonny's life (orchestrated by Claudia Zacchara Corinthos and Jerry Jacks and implemented by Dr. Ian Devlin) a bullet ricocheted off a metal beam and struck Michael in the head . Believing against all odds that Michael will wake up, she does not leave the hospital. Michael's sugery is successful and the bullet is safely removed, however, he is diagnosed as being in a perminent coma. When Carly finds out that Sonny saved Kate Howard instead of Michael, Carly says she doesn't want Sonny to be Michael's father. Carly is in denial. In May, Carly wonders weather she should send Michael to a facility, bring him home or end his life. When Carly brings Michael Corinthos home, Morgan wants him to wake up. A heartbroken Carly wants Morgan to understand. Morgan wants his older brother to play with him. After much difficulty, Carly agrees to send Michael to an institution in Manhattan that Jax found. Carly goes through a mental breakdown after seeing the institution. Jax controls her. A devastated Carly eventually sends a comotose Michael to a long-term care facility in Manhattan. After installing Michael at the facility, Carly and Sonny have sex in the limo, and Carly convinces him to give up parental rights to their other son Morgan to protect him from further mob violence. Carly also briefly believes that she is pregnant from her night with Sonny. Jax soon discovers Carly's indiscretion and files for divorce. Reconciling with Jax Sonny is left for dead by a rival Russian mobster and Carly rescues him and nurses him back to health. Sonny later kills the Russian, and Jax is distressed to hear Carly tell the police that she and Sonny had been having sex when the mobster had been shot. Carly attempts to comfort Jax when his brother Jerry is presumed dead, but Jax intends to finalize their divorce. Still in love with Jax, Carly is able to manipulate Jax into kissing her before Christmas, and they kiss again during a power outage on New Years Eve. They soon agree to try dating again. In February 2009, Carly's charity event for Mciahel's shooting turns in to a disaster when biotoxin is released in the hospital and many are affected. Carly survives but is traped in a burning building but Jax risks his life to save people fromt he roof. Carly and Jax escape and the two reconcile. Carly and Claudia get to know eachother and are friends. Carly and Jax decide to continue their marriage and build a new house together. Pregnancy Dillema Carly finds out from Kelly Lee, her OB/GYN that if she is pregnant with a child, she may not be able to carry it to term and she will die if she doesn't terminate this pregnancy. Carly takes the test with Jason, who urges her to tell Jax all the complications with this pregnancy. Carly refuses to do so and only lets Jax know that she is pregnant. Carly is now taking a test to determine if she can carry the child to term. Michael's Return Pregnancy Risks At the Hospital's re-openning in April, Michael is transferred to General Hospital while Carly takes another appointment with Kelly, who advises her to discontinue the pregnancy. Carly refuses and Kelly tells Carly not to get stressed for the next few months otherwise she's at a greater risc for having her blod clot and stroke. Carly soon finds out from a nurse that Jason is in ICU and is about to be operated on because he was caught in an explosion with Jerry Jacks. Carly faints and Jax and Monica catch her. Carly is put in a hospital bed while Sonny and Jax find out that her pregnancy can put her life at risk. Sonny tells her to terminate because the baby's life is not as important as hers. Jax wants her to continue the pregnany and Sonny and Jax get in to a fist fight at Metro Court. Micahel wakes up but is furiuous with Carly for not being there when her wakes up. He also takes the news of her pregnancy as a way to replace him and they don't get along. Carly is jelous that Lulu and Claudia get along well with her own son than her own. She later sees Kelly Lee for her children woes. Michael and Carly argue constantly and Carly is even frightened of Michael's anger issues. Carly is thrown down the stairs with Claudia after a huge fight. Carly is pushed by Michael on to her couch. See also *[[Sonny and Carly Corinthos |'Sonny and Carly Corinthos ']] *'Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos Jacks ' *[[Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos |'Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos ']] References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals